The object of the invention is achieved by a chair which is characterized in that the backrest and the seat are secured to each other by means of the armrest, which is formed by a hinge consisting of two mutually movable parts, where the one part is secured to the seat, while the other part is secured to the backrest. Hereby, the armrest will follow the movement of the backrest.
A particularly expedient way of hinging the backrest to the seat is that the two mutually movably parts are configured as an inner ring and an outer ring which are disposed concentrically, where the outer side of the inner ring engages the inner side of the outer ring.
Further, it is expedient if a bearing, such as a ball bearing, is mounted between the inner ring and the outer ring, and, as stated in claim 4, that the inner ring is secured to the seat, while the outer ring is secured to the backrest.
A further comfort-enhancing feature of the chair is that the outer side of the outer ring is padded.
As mentioned, the invention also relates to a use. This use is defined as use as a dentist's chair.
The invention relates to a chair or a bed, which comprises a seat or a support, a backrest and an armrest, where the back is movable relative to the seat.
The invention moreover relates to use of the chair or the bed.
Such a chair is known from WO 94/19991 A1. In this known chair, the backrest may be moved relative to the seat, as the backrest may be moved by means of a sliding arrangement which is provided between the armrest of the chair and the legs of the chair. Thus, the armrest itself cannot be moved.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a chair, where the backrest follows the movement of the armrest, which involves a greater comfort for a user of the chair and ensures that the headrest/back can only move minimally after adjustment.
The object of the invention is achieved by a chair of the type defined in the introductory portion of claim 1, which is characterized in that the backrest and the seat are secured to each other by means of the armrest, which is formed by a hinge consisting of two mutually movable parts, where the one part is secured to the seat, while the other part is secured to the backrest. Hereby, the armrest will follow the movement of the backrest.
A particularly expedient way of hinging the backrest to the seat is, as defined in claim 2, that the two mutually movable parts are configured as an inner ring and an outer ring which are disposed concentrically, where the outer side of the inner ring engages the inner side of the outer ring.
Further, it is expedient if, as stated in claim 3, a bearing, such as a ball bearing, is mounted between the inner ring and the outer ring, and, as stated in claim 4, that the inner ring is secured to the seat, while the outer ring is secured to the backrest.
A further comfort-enhancing feature of the chair is that the outer side of the outer ring is padded, as stated in claim 5.
As mentioned, the invention also relates to a use. This use is defined in claim 6.